


Stranded

by magnusragnor



Series: elle fills tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: aka my son, cute ass brothers being dorks, minivan alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusragnor/pseuds/magnusragnor
Summary: based off of the prompt: "hi. i would like to put in a formal request for a minivan alec fic. nothing long, nothing fancy. just yknow... a little something something to make me smile. please, and thank you in advance."





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceciwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciwrites/gifts).



> if ur not on board with minivan!alec by now then idk what to tell u
> 
> dedicated to my girl [ceci](http://daddariossmile.tumblr.com) whom i love v v much
> 
> also a huge shoutout to [charl](http://lightwoodlesbians.tumblr.com) as usual who is an actual angel and who betas my shitty 2 am writing. i love u babe <3
> 
> hope u all enjoy!!

“No, you don’t understand, sir - yes. Yes, I get that you’re closing now, but my car is broken and I have plans, and - sir. Hello? _Shit_.” 

Jace turned off his phone and pressed it to his chin, pacing back and forth under the singular lit up street light. He should have known better than to drive through the night, but he was _so_ close to New York. He was running late to Christmas dinner with Izzy, Clary, Magnus and Alec, and Jace had thought that maybe he’d be able to surprise them.

But his fucking car decided to give up and _die_ on him, so that was great.  

Jace looked back and forth down the empty road, burying his nose deeper into his scarf and groaning. The worst part of the entire situation was that he was going to have to call Alec for help.

Alec, and his unbelievably stupid fucking beige _minivan_.

Both Alec and Jace had decided to buy cars at the same time, and Jace, like any normal guy in his mid 20s, opted to buy a car that was sleek and sexy. He’d settled on a Ferrari that purred like a dream and would definitely draw all the attention to him. Alec, on the other hand, had taken one look at the beaten up beige minivan in the far corner of the showroom, given a half ass shrug, and said, “That one works.”

The most annoying part was that Alec didn’t see why the minivan was so horrendous. He claimed it was ‘practical’ and ‘convenient’ and ‘had good milage’. Every time he got into Jace’s car, he would squirm and make uncomfortable faces and complain about how fast they were going.

Jace was convinced his brother was secretly an eighty year old man trapped in a twenty-five year old’s body.

He looked up at the sky, muttering a soft prayer to himself as he typed out a text to Alec saying he was stranded on a highway in New Jersey and needed saving. The phone buzzed back almost instantly. Jace mentally prepared himself to see the cocky and smug message and was instead met with a simple:

_On my way._

Hm. Okay. Maybe Alec was feeling the Christmas spirit. Maybe Alec had decided, _hey I’m not gonna be a dick to my brother and rub it in his face that I have the more dependable car._

Not that Jace would ever admit his defeat anyway.

Jace sat down in his car and curled in on himself to keep the cold away. He took out his phone and began playing Fruit Ninja to pass the time - he knew it would take Alec around an hour to reach him at this time of night. When the hour was nearly up, Jace got out of his car and looked at the empty road.

After just a few more minutes of pacing and fiddling with his phone, Jace saw a pair of headlights in the distance. He pocketed his phone and puffed air into his cupped gloved hands, rubbing them together to create some warmth as the familiar silhouette of a minivan came into focus. 

“Hello, good sir,” Alec said as he pulled up beside Jace, leaning over the passenger seat where the window was open. Jace groaned at the easy smirk on Alec’s lips. “That seems like a beautiful car you have there. I can’t possibly imagine _why_ it broke down.”

“ _Alec_ ,” Jace warned, narrowing his eyes.

“It just seems like such a convenient and capable car,” Alec continued, his voice oozing sarcasm. “I mean, the striking bright red, the elegant design.”

Jace opened his mouth to intervene, only to be cut off by Alec again.

“What was that thing you said again?” Alec asked, pretending to look thoughtful. “The roar of her engine is like a wet dream.”

“Alec, come _on_.”

“Don’t ‘come on’ me, Jace. With the amount of teasing you and Simon put me through.” Alec shook his head, raising a single eyebrow when Jace tried to reach for the passenger side handle and found it locked.

“Alec,” Jace whined.  

“Admit it,” Alec said, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. “Tell me my minivan is superior to any car you will ever own.”

“No,” Jace replied immediately, glaring at Alec as if to challenge him.

Alec glared back, looking extremely unimpressed.

“Okay, _fine_!” Jace exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “Your car is superior, the great Alec Lightwood. Your car knowledge surpases mine, as does your knowledge in everything else. Now can you please open the door? I’m fucking freezing. ”

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Alec said, his neutral face breaking out into a grin. Jace huffed, pretending to be pissed off, but he just ended up smiling instead.

Alec got out of the car and walked around to Jace, pulling his brother into a hug.

“Merry Christmas, Jace,” Alec muttered into his shoulder. Jace chuckled, patting Alec on the back.

“Merry Christmas, buddy. It’s good to be back.” Jace pulled back, turning back to look at his car.  

“I already called one of my friends at the auto shop. He’ll come tow it in an hour and drop it off in his garage. We’ll pick it up tomorrow,” Alec said, nodding his head towards Jace’s car.

“Have I ever told you that you’re my favorite big brother?” Jace asked, aiming for charming with a cheeky smile.

“I’m your only big brother,” Alec deadpanned. “Let’s go. Magnus worked hard on preparing the turkey, and he’ll kill us both if we’re late.”

“Your boyfriend terrifies me sometimes,” Jace said, hopping into shotgun and relaxing for the first time in hours. The warmth of Alec’s laugh settled into the car, and Jace felt his heart expand with the thought that he was home for the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on [tumblr](http://magnusragnor.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
